Hidaka Marika
Hidaka Marika is a student of Kamachi School and a classmate of the main characters. Appearance A moderately long girl with long pink hair and way too large breasts. Backstory Hidaka Marika is the daughter of a doctor, and she strives to become the same. She hopes to be able to sooth the souls of wounded and help save those in dire need of... Of course, she has never thought of how some of her possessions might turn her into a dream come true for her patients. As Marika has never thought of that, neither will this article. Adventures Marika has not played a huge role in the roleplay. She has appeared as a friend of Okita Moe. Marika, along with Okita Moe, Yohara Chie and Hakugi Rima witnessed a girl that appeared from nowhere and then vaporized while running at them. Marika's reaction was to instantly tell someone about it, so she went to their form-master Sumire Sugiura and told her what happened. So far, no reaction to this has been seen from the teachers department. When Rima asked her if she wanted to come along to a man in the city on a lonely Friday night that might tell them what it was they saw, Marika outright refused due to a slight fear of what kind of man that man could be. Skills Through being taught by the school nurse and by her father, Marika knows the first and second thing about caring for another person. But she has yet to go through a proper medical education, so she's still not quite dependable to entrust a patient. Aether Power Marika becomes a Usagi-mimi when she goes into Aether form. In that form she is able use her strong legs to take a huge leap and crashing into an enemy hard enough to make their heads spin. Marika's Aether power, besides being an Usagi-mimi and all the strength along with that, is the power of Purity. While transformed, her body can never be besmirched by poison or sickness, get dirtied in any way or otherwise become the target of any ill-effect of any power that an enemy could potentially wield at her. While a transformed Marika may still take damage from normal attacks as usual, she will never suffer the effects of an alignment due to the power which Aether saw fit to give her. If this is some kind of metaphor for her relative innocence is not up for discussion. The fact she has this power is for the moment unknown to all characters in the entire show, baring only one. Personality Marika is a carefree soul that has not quite realized her position in life. She enjoys laughing and spending time with her friends, and is otherwise proceeding with her completely standard life as a happy teenage schoolgirl. As she is still unaware of how she's seen, she goes to school every day completely untroubled. She's not worried about her future, as she believes she can handle it. Quotes (Free to add) Trivia § (Free to add) Category:Anilogics Characters Category:Anilogics